Season 8 of My Weird School
Season Overview The show was renewed for an eigth season following the mid-season break of Season 6 due to the seasons popularity and the satisfaction of returning fans. Season 8 would return to the 21 episode format of the first 4 seasons, and would start dealing with societal issues frequently. Chloe Rogers requested for the season to be extended of two more episodes, and Brooke Jordan authorized the extension and ordered two more episodes to be created. Main Cast A.J. (Voiced by Dante Tanners): A.J. is the main character of the show. He is usually the one whose opinion we hear from. He does not like school, and loves football and video games. Ryan (Voiced by Gabriel Stone): Ryan is one of A.J.'s best friends. He likes to eat whatever he's given. Micheal (Voiced by Tyler Moore): Michael is one of A.J.'s best friends. He doesn't know how to tie his shoes. Neil (Voiced by Weird Al Yankovic): Neil is the nude kid who wears clothes. Alexia (Voiced by Marissa Robins): Alexia is the tomboy who likes video games and skateboarding. She is absent for fourteen episodes. Andrea (Voiced by Danielle Burke): Andrea is the smart brown-noser who enjoys sucking up to teachers. She also tries to stage a walkout almost every single episode. She is humbled following her encounters with Ms. Cooke. This is the first season that A.J. and Andrea are friends and not rivals. Emily (Voiced by Martha Spencer): Andrea's best friend. Emily is a sensitive cry-baby. She enjoys music and ponies. She follows Andrea blindly. Annette (Morgan Fisher): Andrea's former best friend. Annette is a popular girl who is one of the only non-brainwashed members of The Wave to not recieve punishment. She only participates in the gangs shenanigans because she's trying to upkeap the persona of having been mind-controlled, and wanting to be Andrea's friend again. Mrs. Jaffee (Voiced by Rebecca McCain): The Principal of the school and former Vice Principal to Mr. Klutz. She strives to be her best, but likes to do random things like ban paper. Miss Daisy (Voiced by Kate McKinnon): The teacher of A.J.'s class. She is married to Mr. Macky and has a child named Jackie Macky. She used to be A.J.'s sixth grade teacher. She does not make as many appearances throughout the season as one would believe due to Kate McKinnon not being available to do voice recordings. Mr. Will (Voiced by Jeff Bennett): The Janitor and Handyman of the school. He runs a successful Ice-Cream business and is in a rivarly with Ms. Hall. Ms. Hall (Voiced by Melissa McCarthy): The lunch-lady of the school. After facing a stark protest, she had to change her lunch policy to only two healthy lunches a week. She is a successful author and health activist. She is a rival to Mr. Will. Recurring Appearances Katie (Voiced By Grace Webb): A friend of Annette and a student in A.J.'s class. She is popular like Annette, and only takes part in the gangs shenanigans when absolutely necessary. Stella (Voiced by Megan Tate): '''A student older than A.J. and Andrea. She is a friend of Andrea and has a similar personality to Andrea. '''Riley (Voiced by Megan Tate): '''A student in A.J. and the gangs grade. She starts dating Ryan in Enrich the Crazy. '''Ms. Cooke (Voiced by Catherine Hunt): The Chemistry teacher. She does not like Andrea, or anyone of the sorts. She is very strict. '''Dr. Snow (Voiced by Chaterine Hunt): '''Ms. Cooke's best friend brought in to help the students prepare for the Science fair. She continues to work at the school even after the science fair. '''Heather Young (Voiced by Amber Woods): '''The single Mother of Andrea. Prior to this season, she was the Vice President of the PTA. Now, she is the Mayor of Greenfield. '''Marie Jarvis (Voiced by Amber Woods): '''The mother of A.J. and Amy as well as the wife of Jacob Jarvis. She works at a sandwich factory and plays tennis with Mrs. Dole and Heather Young on the weekends. '''Mrs. Dole (Voiced by Terri Wright): '''The head of the P.T.A. (much to the dismay of Ms. Young) and Ryan's mother. Guest Stars '''Amy (Voiced by Allison Brie): '''The sister of A.J. She's in a higher grade than A.J. and even Stella. '''Jacob Jarvis (Voiced by Jeff Bennett): '''The father of A.J. and husband of Marie Jarvis. '''Dr. Carbles (Voiced by J.K. Simmons): '''The head of the Board of Education. He is very tough and does not care for the wellbeing of the people. Episodes *